Closets are Good Things
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: A graduation party with hidden secrets, past feelings, and a love so sweet that it hurts. Oneshot


**Okay, I know that I'm supposed to be writing my Harry Potter story right now…actually I should be sleeping, but I just watched a couple episodes of Hannah Montana and I am obsessed with Jackson. I also like the pairing Lilly/Jackson, so I came up with this stupid little idea just for fun.**

**I don't own Hannah Montana.**

Lilly's POV

I can't believe this. How could something like this have happened? I'm stuck in a closet…with Jackson of all people.

Perhaps I should back up a bit. You see it was our graduation party. We were finally out of high school and heading out to college. Jackson was in town to celebrate and we were just having a great time when I walked upstairs to grab a light jacket since it was getting a bit cool.

You would think that despite the number of times I've been to Miley's house I would know where her bedroom is. I think that I had a bit too much to drink and lost all sense of direction. How was I to know that a glass and a half of champagne was too much for me to handle.

And if that wasn't the worst part, once I realized that this wasn't Miley's room I was about to walk out when Jackson ducked in and shut the door behind himself.

"Jackson," I said in a really confused voice. Seconds later his hand was over my mouth, silencing me. His body right up against mine as he stared down at me in the darkness. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Shhh," he said firmly. "My ex is here and I don't want her to find me."

Ah, his ex, Valerie. The blonde bimbo from East L.A. who cheated on Jackson with his best friend Cooper, ruining her relationship with Jackson and breaking his heart. He was never the same after that. He still made jokes and played pranks and stuff like that, but he never let anyone get close to him, expect for his dad, Miley, Oliver, and me. I once asked why that was, and he said that it was because we knew him and accepted him as he was, and we didn't lie to him.

"Jackson, sweetie! Where are you?" yelled a sickening sweet voice.

I don't know what it was about that girl that annoyed me so much. I don't believe it was because of how pretty she was, or how popular. I think the thing that bothered me the most was the fact that she treated Jackson like he was her slave. It was like she would snap her fingers and he would obey.

A shadow fell over the door and Jackson moved back, pulling me with him. Now I was pressed even tighter against him and my brain was about to explode.

Jackson sure had buffed up since I last saw him. Everywhere I was touching him felt like it was nothing but muscle. He was so warm and hard next to me, I could feel my knees going weak.

The doorknob jiggled a bit and I felt Jackson tense.

"Jackson? Are you hiding from me sweetie pie?"

Not good. She was going to catch him in here…with me. You would think that after two years she would go away, but she was still here, pursuing Jackson.

She didn't deserve him. In fact, she didn't even have the right to see him. She would only make him miserable, and hurt him again. I couldn't stand to see him like that.

So I did what was perhaps the stupidest thing I could think of.

I kissed Jackson.

He looked at me a bit surprised as I pulled his hand away from my mouth. Seconds later that mouth was on his and my arms were around him, holding him close.

For a few seconds he didn't respond, but when he did I felt like tiny fireworks were going off inside of me.

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him, as he deepened the kiss. I felt his hand slightly down my back as he suddenly grasped my ass. I moaned and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I let him as I tilted my head and wrapped my legs around his waist.

I lost myself in him as he pressed me against the back of the closet, his lips leaving mine to travel down my neck.

Good lord where had he learned this? Everywhere he touched felt like fire and my insides were screaming at me to get closer to him.

I wanted him.

My hands slipped between our bodies and I quickly unbuttoned his shirt before rolling it off his broad shoulders. Why hadn't I done this before? Jackson growled against my neck slightly before ripping my top in half, I gasped in surprise at his eagerness.

I didn't know that Jackson was so aggressive…and I liked it.

His hands roamed my body now, taking in every curve. I arched into him, the feelings were just too enormous to even try and ignore them. Then he unclipped my bra, which just happened to be a front clip instead of a back, and covered one breast with his hand and the other with his mouth.

I moaned before gasping out his name, "Jackson."

Seconds later the door opened and light flooded the closet. Jackson quickly moved his body to shield mine from whoever had opened the door.

"What the hell is this?" yelled the blonde haired bimbo. I unwrapped my legs from his waist and placed them back on the floor, but Jackson didn't move away from me.

"Jackson! I can't believe this! You would stoop so low as to cheat on me with this…this…this harlot!"

My eyes narrowed, but I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't about to get into an argument right now. I quickly replaced my bra and covered myself as best as I could with the remains of my shirt.

"You just had to go and ruin our perfect relationship," Valerie continued," Just had to go and screw around with the first _slut_ that would open her legs for you rather than wait for me. You are so selfish Jackson. I can't believe…"

"Shut up."

He had said it in such a seriously deadly voice that it was almost like he was yelling. Valerie instantly quieted down…and I stood there staring at him in shock.

He turned and looked at me for a second, and in that second I felt my insides turn to jelly and my heart begin to beat faster than I ever thought possible. There was so much passion in his eyes as he looked at me that I was almost afraid his gaze would burn me.

Then he turned to Valerie, and his expression changed. He was no longer full of burning passion, but hot anger. But instead of yelling, he spoke in a deathly calm voice that might have killed her if it could.

"First of all, we are not in a relationship, haven't been for almost a year. Second of all, I was willing to wait for you to be ready, but you decided that I wasn't worthy enough for you and turned to other guys instead, including my best friend.

"And Lilly isn't a harlot, slut, or any other name you can come up with to describe it. She is nothing like the real slut here," he glanced at me before turning back to her, "Nope, nothing like you at all."

Valerie's face turned red with anger and she opened her mouth to retort, but Jackson stopped her.

"And as for me being selfish, I think that title is also reserved for you. But there is one thing I can do that is selfish for once," he put his arm around me and pulled me close, "I can take this beautiful, loving woman to my bedroom and continue what we started before we were so rudely interrupted." We walked passed the shocked Valerie, who hadn't expected Jackson to stand up for himself so suddenly. "I believe you know the way out, and don't call us, we'll call you. Now leave."

We left Valerie standing there as we walked down the hall and into Jackson's room. Once the door was shut behind us, Jackson locked it and turned to me.

"I'm sorry about what she said," he said with a concerned, kind voice. "She is just bitter and crazy and I don't know what I ever saw in her."

I shrugged. "She's beautiful Jackson. Any guy, or girl, could see that."

"That's no excuse for her behavior," he said as he looked at me. His gaze was so steamy that I felt bare before him and I almost had the urge to run my hands across my body to make sure I was still dressed.

Suddenly he was smiling. "You kissed me."

My face grew hot and I just knew that I was blushing. "Yes, I did."

He took a step towards me. "And I kissed you back."

I nodded. "Yes, you did."

He took another step towards me. "I made you moan. You called out my name."

I wanted him to touch me, hold me, make me his. Why hadn't I noticed this feeling before? Why did I hate the way Valerie had treated him before when it was none of my business?

"Did I?" I was seriously blushing now. I wanted to turn away from him, but I couldn't. His eyes were pouring into mine, baring my soul to him.

"You want me."

My body was burning as he stepped closer. He was directly in front of me as he spoke. His shirt was still unbuttoned and hanging off his arms.

"Yes."

The next second I was in his arms, and he was kissing me.

My arms wound their way around his waist, my nails scratching at his back. Being in his arms felt so right, so perfect. I had wanted him for so long, and now I had him.

Jackson was so right, so perfect. How could that bitch have cheated on him?

I looked back on the last two years. Every second he spent with Valerie, every piece of pain he felt when she cheated on him, every day after that, even those girls he used to get over Valerie, every second played itself out in my mind and I came to one conclusion to explain my jealousy, my anger, me pain at seeing him in pain, and the way I was feeling in this very moment. Only one reason could explain all this.

"I love you, Jackson."

He paused and my eyes widened. Did I say that out loud? I couldn't see his eyes, but I could feel his breath on my shoulder.

Even though I was half naked in front of him, I felt more exposed then that. I felt naked. I had bared my soul to him. How could I have said that out loud?

"Lilly? I…I'm…"

I said nothing. I pulled away from him and left his room. I rushed down the hallway, stopping in Miley's room to borrow a shirt; I hurried down the stairs where I apologized for leaving so suddenly and left.

I walked home with my arms around my body. Why had I said that? Why did I decide to suddenly confess my feelings to him? What the hell was I thinking? He would suddenly decide he loved me back and tell me? I sighed. As much as it hurt, I couldn't help but feel like he saw me as just another girl to get over Valerie.

I stopped and looked around. I was at the park. I smiled. It was amazing that I would end up here, a place filled with child-like dreams. A place where I once used to dream of what I would do when I grew up. Now I was here thinking about a certain guy, who is my whole life. I walked up to the swing-set and sat on a swing, my mind filling with Jackson.

How could I have not known I was in love with him? I spent so much time at the Stewart house and so much time with Jackson. Despite the fact his was Miley's brother, I still found a way to become friends with him. I loved being around his energy and his creative spirit. I smiled as I remember all the funny things he had done over the years. Those rare moments when I would grow embarrassed and didn't understand.

I chuckled at one particular moment. Miley was winning an award her grandmother and Aunt Dolly couldn't get along and started fighting backstage, which somehow was visible by everyone. I remember sitting next to Jackson watching the show on the Stewart's couch and how both of our hands reached into the popcorn at the same time. They touched for a brief second and I blushed slightly. I didn't know what it meant then, but for that brief second, I felt the electricity I was feeling just a few hours ago.

Jackson, my love and my sorrow.

Thunder rumbled and seconds later the rain came pouring down. My mother would kill me if she saw me like this so I stood and started home. I didn't rush, but allowed the rain to cleanse me of all my pain. I was already soaked, so I couldn't do anything about that.

Two cars drove passed me, each soaking me from puddles in the road. I didn't care. I would apologize to Miley about the shirt tomorrow and try to save it.

Another car was coming. I sighed and waited for another wave of water. It never came.

"Lilly!"

My eyes turned to the car. I recognized this car. I knew this voice. "What are you doing here?"

Jackson pulled up next to me. "You're soaked. Come on and let me drive you back to the house. You forgot your keys and your mother's out of town. Remember?"

I sighed. That's right. I was going to stay at Miley's tonight. I had forgotten in my depression. I turned around in dejection. I didn't want to go back, but I had no choice. Maybe there was still some alcohol around.

"Lilly, get in the car and let me drive you. It's pouring, and we need to talk."

I ignored him. Whatever he had to say would do nothing to make this pain go away. I started to walk faster.

A car door slammed and seconds later I heard footsteps behind me. "Lilly, stop being so stubborn and get in the car!"

I picked up the pace and started to run. I was in good shape; I could get away from him.

I was wrong. A few seconds later I was in his arms as he carried me back to the car. "Don't you know that you could get sick running like that," he said as he put me in the car. He climbed in next to me and started the car. "You could catch a cold."

I said nothing. I just stared out the window. He turned around and started back towards his house. For several seconds it was silent in the car except for the rain.

"Lilly, we have to talk about what happened. You…said you love me?"

I couldn't say anything. I wanted to tell him I was kidding, it was just a joke, but I couldn't. I just couldn't lie to him.

"You kissed me, said you loved me, and then you ran off. Why did you do that?"

I couldn't look at him. I just stared out the window at the pouring rain. I didn't say anything until we pulled up to the Stewart house. After he turned the car off, all we heard was the rain. That was when I decided to respond.

"I always dreamed…that when I told someone I loved him, he would feel the same. He would know without any doubt in his mind that he felt the same. I love you, Jackson, but you're still hung up on Valerie. You have been for a long time."

"Lilly, I don't…"

"And I've seen the way the other girls would fall for you and each time their hearts would break. You were so afraid of one of them doing the same to you that you pulled away from them after each one failed to remove her from your mind. You said the words, but you never meant them. Those girls were just passing through, but I've been here the whole time. Before Valerie, during Valerie, after Valerie, I've seen all the sides of you there is and in that time I came to love you, even if I didn't realize it. If you broke my heart like all those other girls…I would die.

"Those other girls would get over it, but it would tear me apart. They loved you for a brief time. I've loved you for so much longer, I just never knew what it was."

My hand set itself on the handle. "So, I'm sorry. I hope that eventually you'll forget all about what I've said and find the girl who truly holds your heart. It wasn't Valerie…and I know now it's not me, so…"

I pulled the handle and pushed the door, but it didn't move. I tried again, panic overcoming me. The door wasn't opening.

"It's locked Lilly," Jackson said firmly. I couldn't stop myself. I turned to him with panic in my eyes; along with unshed tears I was holding in until I was safe in Miley's room.

"You aren't getting away that easily," he said staring directly into my eyes. Moments later the tears fell and he reached up and wiped them away. His touch was so gentle, and yet so sensual. I felt more tears fill me. I wasn't used to this. Heartbreak hurt so much.

"Lilly, you think that I wasn't over Valerie, but those other girls had nothing to do with her. I was over her long before she cheated on me and I was afraid of hurting her. I realized I was in love with someone else and thought that she could never love me."

My eyes connected with his. What was he saying? He leaned forward and kissed me, softly.

"Lilly, those other girls were to get over you."

My eyes widened in shock. What?

"Valerie and I were together for only a few months and at first it was great. Then one day she saw you and I together talking and she started accusing me of liking you. I denied it, but as time went on I realized that she was right, I more than liked you, I loved you. I wanted to break it off with Valerie, but I didn't want to hurt her. When she cheated on me, it hurt, but it was what she said to me afterwards that hurt me more. She asked me 'Why love someone who will never love you back?' She was talking about herself, but I realized she was right.

"I thought you would never love me the way I loved you. I dated other girls in hopes that one of them would take my mind off you, none of them could. I hurt them and for that I feel bad. I know that this is a really long way of saying this but…I love you, Lilly. Without a doubt, I love you. You will never be like those other girls because they were just to get over you. I know now that I can never get over you." He kissed me again. "I love you Lilly, only you."

I smiled through the tears. I was so happy. I never knew I could feel this happy. "I love you too, Jackson."

I kissed him again and held him to me. "We were so stupid, wasting all that time."

"It's over now," he said. "We won't ever waste the time we have together ever again. I'm never letting you go Lilly."

I pulled him tighter. "You better not, cause I won't let you go."

The End 

**A little boring, a little cliché, but I like it. Enjoy and don't forget to R&R.**


End file.
